


Busted! Drabbles

by justafallen



Category: EXO (Band), Gugudan (Band), 범인은 바로 너! | Busted! (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, hmm so i just binge watched s2 of busted! and this is what happened, i need these two idols to be in a drama together they are so goOD, i've never shipped two people this hard that it physically hurts, mainly the older cast of busted! shipping sese couple from behind the scenes lmao, on screen, you can see their chemistry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafallen/pseuds/justafallen
Summary: A collection of drabbles with Sehun and Se-jeong because my heart cannot handle keeping these small stories I have in my head. This is from the Netflix show they're both on called Busted! Enjoy.
Relationships: Kim Sejeong/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

[Rounded up in S1 of Busted!]

When the man whipped out the orange flag and yelled out to catch them, Sejeong felt her heart drop to her stomach. The sound of hurried footsteps and shrieks filled her ears as she turned to see the entire team scatter at the sight of people in hospital gowns come after them. A yelp escaped her own lips as she sprinted away from one that lunged at her and spotted an exit with a glance. 

"What do I do? I can't just leave them all here!" She muttered to herself as she wildly searched for the rest of her team. She looked on in disbelief as she watched Min-young and Jae-suk get taken away. 

"Se-jeong!" Sehun called out as he outmanuevered another swipe from a failed test. Wihin a few bounds he was panting by her side, asking if she was okay. 

She nodded in reply and gave him a smile of thanks, about to say something when she felt a weight shove her forward. Suddenly she couldn't move her arms. She let out a wail of surprise and glanced up to see Sehun next to her also apprehended. 

They had been caught. What was going to happen to them now? 

\--------

[Caught and tied together in S1 of Busted!]

The smell of the lit string was permeating into the air. And the sound of it fizzing also filled the team's senses. This was insane -- this couldn't be real right?! This is a variety show!! 

Sehun's thoughts were overflowing as his ears blocked out the conversation happening between C and Jae-suk. That is until Se-jeong nudged him with her shoulder. With his head turned toward her, it was clear as day the uncertainty and nervousness in her eyes. 

"This isn't real, right? They wouldn't do this to us, right?" Se-jeong said with a small smile on her face, her habit of covering up her expression shining through. 

"Of course not." Sehun replied with certainty, not wanting to make the idol feel worse. 

She gave a grin and nodded, her reaction indicating to him that he had done the right thing. 

\--------

[Team dinner after filming]

"Cheers!" The cast of Busted said together as they clinked their glasses together.

The smell of barbeque hugged all of them as they proceeded though the night eating and laughing about what happened during shooting. 

"I still can't believe you tried to trick us!" Se-jeong exclaimes as she broke out into a grin, catching the way Sehun chuckled next to her. 

"We couldn't just let you guys win!" Sehun retorted before he took a sip from his drink. 

"Sure, hyungnim." Se-jeong said with an eyeroll, not noticing how the idol beside her seemed to deflate at the step down of names.

The others at the table seemed to notice though as Jong-min whispered to Jae-suk with an excited look in his eye. It was obvious to the older cast mates that the two young idols had definitely gotten closer since season one of the show. 

"Hey, kids! No fighting here!" Jae-suk teased. 

As the night came to an end, the team began to say their goodbyes, albeit a bit bittersweet despite the fact they would see each other in a week. Se-jeong giggled as she watched Kwang-soo and Jae-suk bicker as they usually did. She certainly felt blessed to have gotten casted with this legendary group of people. 

A shuffle to her left caught her attention, making her turn. Sehun stood tall next to her as he looked on at the scene in front of him -- his face a bit red. 

"Are you okay, Sehun?" She quietly said with a tug on his jacket. She had seen him drink some with the others cast members earlier. 

He turned to her with a happy expression on his face, his eyes taking on a soft look. It took him a moment to reply, but with a hum and a nod of his head. 

"Eh? Is Sehun okay?" Min-young asked as she took a step closer, the others noticing as well.

"I'm okay." The idol replied softly with a smile, the action catching the others off guard as they "wowed" to each other. 

Who knew there was a side of Sehun like this??

\--------

[An accident during filming S2]

They were trying to light the incense in the holder. It seemed to be the key to escaping the room the young girls in white shoved them in to. What they all didn't expect was the incense to explode in front of them. 

Se-jeong known for her reactions, let out a scream of surprise as she ducked and fell to the ground just as everyone else backed away from the sudden noise. The adrenaline must've blocked out the pain because as she stood up, there was a chorus of exclamations laced in concern as Sehun suddenly held one of her hands palm up.

"Se-jeong, your hand!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

With a glance, the idol let out a gasp at the large gash in her palm. The blood had spilled over and was soaking into her coat, into Sehun's hand and dripping to the floor. There must've been some glass or some stone that she had landed on when she hit the ground.

"Oh no! We need medical aid here!" Jae-suk called out over his shoulder, his gaze catching a staff member with a med kit running over. 

"Are you okay, Se-jeong?"

"Does it hurt?"

"How did this happen?"

The blend of the cast members voices filled her ears all at once. Se-jeong had to do something. So they wouldn't worry it and that it wouldn't seep into her own emotions. 

"It's okay! I'm fine! It's just a small scratch." She replied to them with a smile on her face. The coos from Jong-min and Min-young made her feel comforted as the staff member dabbed at the gash gently. 

Sehun shifted to her other side to give the staff some room. When she lifted her gaze to meet his, he gave her a smile of reassurance. Then she felt a warm hand in her uninjured one, making her blink. She hadn't been aware her hands were shaking the entire time. 

Not until Sehun's hand in hers made her aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to this drabble collection hehe. Even though there's only 4. I hope you've fallen for these two just as much as I have after binge watching Busted! If you want to see more drabbles, let me know! I would love to write more for these two -- they're too cute T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Se-jeong let out a huff of air into her hands as she walked to the location. She had forgotten her mittens in her car and by this point, she was too far to turn back and make it on time to the client.

It was a new episode for Busted! and it seemed as though she might actually be on a case alone. The thought of it made her feel strange -- just as it had when she woke up alone with a stove of dishes in front of her. She understood that the producers of the show would never actually intend to hurt any of the cast members, but the detail of the cases the rest of the team had encountered certainly had enough frightening atmosphere to incur that possibility.

Her mind went back to the shaman case, the image of the young girls turning their heads in unison making a chill go up her spine. Se-jeong shook it off as she rounded the corner of the street and headed up the stairs to the coffee shop.

At the thought of sweet warmth, a smile graced her lips as she reached the top and pulled the door open. A tall familiar figure sat at one of the tables inside. When their gazes met, his resting face lit up as he stood to meet her for a hug.

"Sehun!"

"Oh?! Se-jeong!"

"Are you here for the client too?" Se-jeong asked as she took a seat next to her cast mate, rubbing her hands together to warm up. Sehun followed her lead and leaned back in the chair next to her to stretch his legs.

"Yes. Before you came in, I thought it was just going to be me again." Sehun said sheepishly as he stared down at the table.

"It brings back memories of when we all had our own puzzle, doesn't it?" Se-jeong said with a giggle.

"Ugh, don't even remind me." Sehun grumbled, a hand coming up to adjust his hair. "The water was so cold. I had become the claw in the crane game."

"I had to deal with frozen cutlery because I eat too much."

The two met each other's gaze for a moment, silence coming between them. Then the sound of their laughter filled the air as Sehun leaned on Se-jeong with a hand on her shoulder.

It was moments like these that Se-jeong enjoyed the most during filming.

\--------

Sehun ran as fast as he could, his eyes trained on the culprit's back. The cold air filled his lungs with each inhale and burned the back of his throat as he exhaled -- fully intent on apprehending the deduced culprit in the case.

It turned out to be one of the neighbors of the client that had caused the incident. They had a long standing grudge against the client and lashed out. After some thorough clue searching and deduction with Se-jeong, they came to that conclusion and went to confront the killer. As a reaction, the killer bolted, which drove Sehun and Se-jeong to sprint after him. It seemed as though the killer had tricks up his sleeve because right as Sehun grabbed his shoulder and slowed to a stop, a figure dressed in black dashed straight past him and stopped Se-jeong in her tracks.

Sehun whirled around at the sudden change of events to see the figure pull out a gun and aim it towards her. The action made his blood run cold. He had to remind himself that this was just a variety show. But he had seen the special effects while filming that seemed very real. There was a chance that he or Se-jeong could very well get shot. The concern that jumped out of him without question at the thought of her being injured had been so sudden, it surprised him.

"What's going on? You--?" Se-jeong had a shocked look in her eyes as she stared at the individual in front of her.

"Se-jeong, what's wrong?" Sehun called out, adjusting his strong grip on the culprit beside him. The sound of a gun loaded next to him, made him turn only to stare down the length of the barrel. He heard Se-jeong yelp out of surprise.

"It's the client! He's right here, but why?" She replied as she ended up getting rounded next to Sehun -- their hands up.

As the culprit and the client explained, Sehun took the chance to give his friend a once over and could see that she was visibly shaking from the cold. There were puffs of air escaping her lips. But other than that, she didn't seem fazed by the gun nor the situation they were in at all.

If Sehun had to admire one thing out of the many things that made up Se-jeong, it would've had to be her mental strength. From touching snakes, to going headfirst into a dark room, to staring down two adversaries in collusion with each other -- Sehun was glad to have been partnered up with a detective like her.

\--------

"And cut! That's a wrap on today's case everyone! Get some rest and I'll see you next week!" The director called out to the staff and cast, everyone applauding as filming finished.

The duo ended up meeting with the rest of the detectives, only to find out that all of their clients were connected in a much larger part of the story. It was sudden twist after twist, effectively mind blowing the team of detectives.

Se-jeong explained their end of the situation as she, Sehun and the rest of detectives walked towards their usual dinner spot. She continued on to say how quickly Sehun was able to catch their culprit, to which she gave a sweet high five to -- and exchanged grins with.

"Wow, Sehun!! Nice job!!" Jae-suk praised as he gave the idol a few proud pats on his shoulder. The action made him smile sheepishly, making him look down. After a moment, he met Se-jeong's mirthful gaze.

"Well then, I have to mention Se-jeong's ability to not be scared by anything." Sehun replied with a smug look in his eye.

The older cast mates made sounds of curiosity, as Se-jeong let out a laugh. He then went on to explain the situation the two found themselves in, catching Se-jeong's embarassed smiles and the proud expressions on Jong-Min's and Seung-gi's faces.

What a good way to end the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, another scene popped up in my head for this duo!! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know your thoughts~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute shit goes on. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! Apologies for not updating this drabble collection as frequently T_T It's been tough getting into a creative mood lately, but it's been spiking up recently! So I just want to thank everyone who has read this for the first time and decided to stick around (≧▽≦) pls enjoy this fluffy chapter and let me know your thoughts!

A chorus of laughter came from the group of castmates as Kwangsoo took the lead in the story. They were all leaned forward, waiting in anticipation. 

"I just couldn't believe my eyes. THE Jung Hye-sung was standing right there! Sehun and I were losing our minds, weren't we?" The older actor and comedian nudged the younger idol with his elbow. The two locked eyes and they broke out into a giggle as Jae-suk cleared his throat and became the center of attention.

"Excuse me! What about how I was hoisted up into the air like a sack of potatoes in a pulley?! I got water balloons and fruit thrown at me!" Jae-suk exclaimed as he couldn't help but grin when the other members broke into chuckles. 

"Me too!" Sehun chimed in, his eyes crinkled with amusement. "The director told us to not catch them either! I couldn't believe him!" 

While Sehun was speaking, Kwang-soo pulled out his phone and pulled up the photo he managed to snatch. It was the one before he and Sehun both scurried away as quickly as they could. As he showed it to the cast, a chorus of "oohs" went around. 

"Wow, she's so pretty!" Se-jeong said as her face lit up, noticing Kwang-soo and Sehun's barely suppressed grins in the surprise photo. 

As the photo went around, Se-jeong glanced around for a waiter and raised her hand to ask for water. She caught a movement in front of her to see Sehun's raised hand falter. 

"Oh, two more waters please!" Se-jeong ordered as she caught Sehun's grateful stare. 

It seemed like Sehun was going to say something, when Jong-min suddenly seemed to have thought of something. He began gesturing to Se-jeong excitedly, his voice reaching the two younger cast mates. 

"-adorable wasn't it? I couldn't believe what I was seeing!" Jong-min grinned as he met Se-jeong's wandering curious gaze. 

"What are you talking about, hyungnim?" 

"Why, your aegyo of course!" 

The group of cast mates collectively clamored as memories resurfaced of the youngest of the crew flawlessly executing her aegyo towards the detective. A sheepish grin appeared on Se-jeong's face as the others mentioned how adorable she was. As much as it took to pull off her charm -- it did make her happy to see how excited it made her cast members. 

"Can we see it again, Se-jeong?" Minyoung asked with a gleam in her eye. 

"Eh? Hmm..." Se-jeong trailed off after she chuckled, her gaze wandering as she found herself in quite a situation. She heard a snicker from Sehun across from her and bit the inside of her cheek in thought. 

"Sure! Why not? Let's see..." She replied to them after a moment, thinking mockingly of the individual she should subject to torture. 

Of course, she already had her answer. 

As she cleared her throat and pitched her tone higher, Se-jeong saw Sehun with a hand to his mouth. Deciding it was time, without a moment of hesitation, she moved to sit next to him and balled her fists -- the tips of his ears red and in her sight as he realized that he was her target. Before she could do anything, it was as though time stopped between them as they locked stares -- one confident and teasing, the other a mixture of panic and embarassment.

Then Se-jeong tapped Sehun's shoulder with her fist, smiling wide. 

"Oppang~! Can we order more beef? Please?" 

The rest of the cast exploded in laughter as they held on to each other. But what Se-jeong was focused on was the image of Sehun practically poofing into a red tomato. 

It left her with a very warm feeling that she had no idea how to address.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to this drabble collection hehe. Even though there's only 4. I hope you've fallen for these two just as much as I have after binge watching Busted! If you want to see more drabbles, let me know! I would love to write more for these two -- they're too cute >_<


End file.
